This invention relates to golf clubs, and in particular to a face balanced golf putter having a relatively wide putting face and weighted lateral and trailing portions and intermediate open or recessed areas.
Golf club heads are normally designed with a planar ball striking face which is aligned adjacent the center of gravity of the club. It is desirable to strike the ball at a point on the ball striking face which is in alignment with the direction of travel of the center of gravity. Any deviation from the optimum point of contact may cause the head to rotate, thereby reducing the applied force and the accuracy of the putt. The problem has been alleviated somewhat by incorporating internal weights in golf clubs at various locations. Arrangements incorporating additional weight in the club structure result in increased manufacturing costs. It is therefore desirable to provide a club with properly distributed weight which is more readily manufactured and at reduced cost.